Orly? -The Reboot-
by Kage no Koji
Summary: Three seniors from a small town high school are kidnapped by Organization XIII for unknown reasons. Will they uncover the meaning behind this, or end up becoming puppets? Wait until Julie's fuse blows, Courtney's ADD kicks in, and Colleen has a fangirl attack. Luxord X OC, Marluxia X OC, Zexion X OC
1. The Beginning

_** A/N: So here's reboot of **__**Orly?**__** This version is more polished and completely remastered. It'll fix timeline issues and is far better than the original version. XD So, in traditions, let's get on with chapter one! The 'Superior' chapter.**_

_**Xemnas: You! Get back to work!**_

_**A/N: You're not the boss of me! Er, or are you?**_

_**Warning: RATED FOR LANGUAGE, GORE, VIOLENCE, BLATANT HOMOSEXUAL INNUENDOS, INNUENDOS IN GENERAL, AXEL, AND OTHER SUCH THINGS. POLICE YOURSELF. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. AND THIS IS ALSO A REBOOT OF THE ORIGINAL STORY. THERE WILL BE MAJOR DIFFERENCES.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_Orly?_

_Ch 1_

_The Beginning_

If there was two things that Courtney Hounshell hated most about school, it was 1) Being stuck inside on a REALLY nice day and 2) Having to listen to her peers complain about the work they had been assigned on a REALLY nice day. She was lounging in her seat, legs stretched out in front of her. She had already completed the small essay assignment, and was waiting to be dismissed for her vocational learning class. The perk was that she got to leave the high school and hang out with her friends in Graphics. She didn't have to stay stuck at the high school all day with people she mostly didn't like.

"How are you already done?" Her best friend since freshman year, Julie, asked. Courtney turned to look over her shoulder, running a hand through her frizzy chocolate ponytail.

"How do you think? Half assed it." Courtney said with a self-satisfied smirk, pale blue eyes scrunching behind black wire glasses. Julie shook her head, adjusting the clip in her long light brown hair.

"How the hell do you get A's in your senior classes when you half ass everything?" Julie asked, frowning. Her essay was twice as long as Courtney's, and she wasn't even finished!

Courtney shrugged, yawning.

"I dunno. Dumb luck." She proposed, stretching her arms above her head. She eyed the clock, and her eyes lit up. Just ten minutes before she got to leave!

"Excuse the interruption, but all seniors are to report to the auditorium immediately. I repeat, all seniors are to report to the auditorium immediately." The intercom rang softly, its ping cutting through the low murmur of their class. Courtney groaned in exasperation, running a hand over her face.

"Damn! Well, at least I get to cut out of this stupid thing early." She grumbled, packing her stuff away and flipping the assignment into the teacher's inbox. The teacher was busy helping a group of underclassmen in their AP English class. The teacher waved the seniors out, knowing they wouldn't make such a ruckus in the halls.

"I wonder why they're calling us to the auditorium. We already had the sexting seminar." Julie wondered aloud as she trailed behind her much shorter friend. At only 5'3" and 18 years of age, Courtney was one of the shorter girls in their entire senior class. But unlike other short girls, she had the stocky frame and big bust garnered not only from genetics, but from her various extracurricular activities. She pushed through a crowd with ease, making a path for Julie to follow- she wasn't above pushing after all.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out. Julie felt a tug on her shirt and turned to meet the lopsided grin of their friend, Colleen. Unlike Courtney, Colleen was a tall girl. She stood above most of their peers, but that didn't seem to stop her from nearly getting swallowed up by the ground.

"Man, this sucks. I was in the middle of a test." Colleen whined as they padded down the halls. She brushed some of her frizzy brown hairs from her face, balancing a heavy pile of books and binders under her other arm.

"You'll be fine. It's just government." Courtney drawled as they followed a stream of people down the stairs and to the open auditorium doors.

The auditorium itself was the nicest area in the entire school. It had just been rebuilt, so it could comfortably hold the 200 students shuffling in.

Courtney snagged a spot near the back, plopping right into the red velvet seat. Julie and Colleen sat directly to her right, sighing as they settled in. The chatter of the seniors filled the room, mixed with the shuffling of feet and the sound of seats being folded down. Finally, everyone was seated. There were one or two teachers in the auditorium, but they weren't concerned about the seniors acting unruly. Most of them just didn't care and talked quietly to themselves.

A hush fell over the crowd of seniors as the lights dimmed, and they were left staring at the dark void that was the stage. Courtney could barely make out the soft glow of the red curtain above the heads of her numerous classmates. Th curtains drew back, and the lights flickered to life on the stage. Twelve figures became illuminated, cloaked in long leather coats with hoods drawn up to cover their faces. The three girls recognized the coats: It was the same used by the members of Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts. The silver beads, the large zippers, and the ominous shadow from the hoods.

"What is this? Some sort of show?" Courtney muttered to Julie.

"Probably...wait! Those look like the same guys that have been lurking at school!" Julie said. The past week, the students had been talking about the strangely cloaked people lurking around the school. However, the girls dismissed it as rumor. The teachers had made it clear that no one was in the school that shouldn't be, as they had raked over the cameras. However, something about these cloaked figures made Courtney's stomach churn. Something felt ominous about this assembly.

One cloaked figure stepped forward, the spotlights focusing in on their lone form. They spread their arms wide, as if to embrace the hall of stunned students.

"Young mortals... after observing this world, we have found that a great power rests here. And only after much research, we found that this power rests within three individuals." A deep voice said, as smooth as silk. It filled up the room easily, and caressed Courtney's ear. The young woman squirmed, her throat tightening up. That DID NOT sound like some kid who was impersonating Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII.

"Guys..." Courtney whispered, nudging Julie's shoulder. However, her friend was stunned. Everyone was stunned.

"And now I open an invitation to those three individuals. Courtney Hounshell, Julie Crone, and Colleen Ewing." the voice said. The figure reached up, lowering their hood.

And there on the stage was the infamous leader of Organization XIII.

"Fucking christ." Courtney whispered. She winced as Julie clutched at her arm. Julie's face was flushed red and contorted in horror.

"Julie, we need to go now!" Courtney hissed. But shock seemed to render all of Julie's vast intelligence useless.

"Dammit! Colleen! Help me get her up!" Courtney hissed as roars of panic filled the room. Years of being taught how to identify malicious predators finally kicked into gear. And Courtney found that she could use this panic to her advantage. Taking hold of Julie's arms, they started heading for the doors. They ducked behind the crowd, seniors standing up in outrage and raising a fuss. Threats and screams rent the air- yet this was just the start.

The sound suddenly cut off. Courtney's head snapped back to see the hall frozen. Mouths wide open in screams, limbs flung up in the air with clenched fists and vulgar hand signs. Papers flung at the stage hung in the air as if suspended by wire, not moving an inch. It was like time had stopped.

"Fuck! Run! RUN!" Courtney shouted, pushing Colleen and Julie through the heavy double doors. Xemnas let a smirk cross his face, yellow eyes locked onto their retreating forms. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

"Retrieve them." He ordered. Several members disappeared in a flurry of darkness.

Courtney huffed wildly, trying to push her friends forward. It was like their legs had stopped working.

"The door is right there! We just need to make it to Julie's car!" Courtney shouted as thy finally started to run with wobbly legs. Courtney pulled ahead, her short legs pumping like pistons to reach the doors that led to the parking lot.

"AHHHHHH!"

**FWUMP**

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The screams stopped Courtney in her tracks, converse sneakers squealing in protest to her sudden stop. She turned, eyes widening in horror.

Julie was prone on the beige linoleum floor, blood seeping from her head. A pink scythe was held to her neck, held by Marluxia no doubt. Colleen was writhing and thrashing in the arms of another member, her face red and hair wildly flipping around her face. It had to be Lexaeus, judging by his gigantuan size.

"Just come quietly little girl, and we won't hurt you...well, no more than this pretty rose. A shame too." Marluxia's voice teased, the edge of his scythe brushing against the tender skin of Julie's throat. Courtney growled, clenching her fists tightly.

"Over my dead body." she hissed.

"Hey, why do we have to be so violent? Can't we just kick back and relax?" A voice whined from behind Courtney.

Courtney took her chance. She whirled around and launched a fist at the cloaked figure behind her. She felt nose cartilage give beneath her jab, and grinned at the scream it illicted. Without a second to spare, Courtney took off and sprinted down the hallway. The figure howled, jumping around and dislodging his hood. Of course it was Demyx, clutching at his nose as blood coated his fingers.

_** -FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK ME! They're going to be all over the place!- **_Courtney thought, her chest rising and falling rapidly. As she rounded a corner, she screamed and had to come to an abrupt halt. Darts of purple energy flashed by her, and one sliced into her cheek. She knew it was Xigbar standing at the other end of the hallway, blocking her exit through the other doors.

"Heh, hello there poppet." He taunted, a grin in his voice. Courtney scrambled to her feet, and dashed back up the stairs. Maybe she could hide in the bathrooms!

"I think that's far enough love." A smooth British voice said. Courtney gasped as giant cards flashed in front of her, trapping her within a rotating ring. She groaned in frustration, trying to find a way out. She knew this was Luxord. There was no mistaking it.

"Let me go!" Courtney demanded, kicking a card in frustration. A hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around. The small brunette launched a fist, but her attack was for naught. A gloved hand caught her wrist, and held it tightly. Courtney grunted, trying to yank her wrist free.

"This'll sting a bit." Luxord murmured. Courtney gasped, locking eyes with him. The last thing she saw before she blacked out, was vivid blue eyes and the gleam of silver piercings.

_**A/N: So there's the end of chapter one! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Between working with the reboot and **__**Reckoning**__**, I should have a pretty regular schedule! So here's to chapter one!**_

_**Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! :D **_


	2. Enter, the Beast

_**A/N: After this, I'm going to work on the third chapter of Reckoning. I'm hesitant to get too far into Reckoning, since the reboot is so much different than the original. And it really feels like writing a whole new story. XD Or maybe that's just me. But anyways, on with the show! Chapter Xigbar is starting up riiiiiiiiight NOW!**_

_**Xigbar: Yo, what up dudette. How 'bout a word from our sponsors first?**_

_**A/N: Right! This fanfic is sponsor- HOLD UP! WE DON'T HAVE SPONSORS!**_

_**But I do want to thank Storm-Maiden-Lucania and SallyRide19 for being such faithful followers and reviewers! Thanks guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_**WARNING: RATED FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AXEL, MENTIONS OF AXEL'S HOMOSEXUALITY, GORE,SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND OTHER STUFF. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC, GO AWAY. IT'S MINE BITCHES. I DON'T CHANGE FOR ANYBODY!**_

_Orly?_

_Ch 2_

_Enter, the Beast_

Courtney was no stranger to pain. After four years of martial arts, equestrian, swimming, diving, and archery, she had become used to it. But those injuries and bruises paled in comparison to the fire she felt now.

Her body ached with a pain that went down to her bones, and made her cry out. But her throat felt constricted, refusing her desperate gulps of air or cries of pain. Courtney wanted to writhe, but her limbs wouldn't move. It was like she was tied down with countless concrete bricks lying on top of her body.

And suddenly, it was gone. Courtney heard the scratch of voices at the edge of her hearing, and felt rough hands shaking her numb body. Slowly, her eye lids peeled apart.

At first, only a white glare assaulted her dilated and sluggish pupils. A dark spot hung over her face, and she tried to grab at it.

"Courtney?" A garbled voice asked. The brunette squinted, forcing her vision to focus until she could make out the blurred form of Colleen.

"Mmph. What happened?" She asked, groaning as Colleen helped push her to a sitting position. Her taller friend handed over her glasses, which were now crooked and missing a lens. And the right side of her face throbbed with pain for some reason.

"Um...we got kidnapped?" Colleen said, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly. Courtney groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said exasperatedly. The brunette looked to her right to see a very dazed Julie. The side of her face was caked in a thin layer of blood, and her hazel eyes were half lidded.  
"Hey, you gonna throw up?" Courtney asked.

"Nah... just dizzy." Julie mumbled.

Colleen helped Courtney stand up, who squinted at the room through her one good lens. They were trapped in a large white room, one that seemed to go on forever. the walls melded with the floor seamlessly. It was disorienting, and left Courtney feeling like she was floating in the middle of nothingness. She groaned, rubbing her head.

"Okay, so for real, what the hell happened? Please tell me we just saw some really good cosplayers and this is all a practical joke gone wrong." Courtney asked. Colleen made a nervous sound.

"Um...yeah, sorry. We were really kidnapped by Organization XIII...and I think we're in the Castle That Never Was." Colleen said.

"Okaaaaaayy... so let's pretend I believe that. How the hell did my glasses get broken?" Courtney asked.

"About that..."

_**~FLASHBACK START~**_

Colleen screamed as she saw Courtney rush up the stairs, the sound of her feet slamming into linoleum dissipating into the air. The tall girl writhed uselessly against Lexaeus' strong muscled arms until her energy was spent. She glared at Marluxia as he laughed and put away his weapon with a plume of rose petals. He bent down and picked up Julie, who was dazed and more than likely out of it, bridal style.

"Put her down! I'm going to kick your ass once I get free!" Colleen screamed, to which a chuckle was her only reply.

"X should be back any moment. Let's get back to the Superior. And shut her up. Her voice grates on my ears." Marluxia said in a snobbish tone. Just as Colleen opened her mouth to make an angry reply, a gag was stuffed into her mouth. Her face grew red as she threw her head back, trying to get away from the large fingers stuffing the offending cloth into her mouth. But all too easily was Colleen silenced, though her muffled screams did fill the air.

"That's crude. You could always ask politely." A smooth British voice lifted her head, peering through her ruffled hair.

Luxord approached with Courtney slung over his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist. Colleen let loose a muffled scream, her eyes wide. Courtney had been so close!

Marluxia scoffed, rolling his fabulously blue eyes.

"We aren't here to be nice Luxord. We're here to get these girls!" He said, nodding to Julie as if to further illustrate his point. Colleen could hear the exasperation in Luxord as he sighed.

"That is no excuse for a lack of decorum." He said. Suddenly, th doors behind them opened up with a loud bang. Larxene marched into the hall, looking pissed (though that was hardly irregular).

"What the hell is taking you so long?" She snapped. Marluxia opened his mouth to offer a reply, but was stopped by a disgruntled groan. Courtney moved, jerking up and slamming her elbow into the back of Luxord's head. He stumbled forward, dumping Courtney in a heap onto the floor. Despite having a needle of some drug injected into her system, she was still kicking! ...sort of.

"F-fuck you!" she sputtered, her eyes unfocused and speech slurred. Before she could make it to her feet, Larxene slammed a boot into her face. Colleen gasped, her chest tightening in horror. Courtney was once again rendered unconscious, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. Her glasses had been sent flying from her face, and lay smashed upon the floor.

"Fiesty bitch ain't she?" Larxene commented, smirking in a self satisfied way as she nudged Courtney's limp body with the pointed toe of her boot. Luxord grumbled and collected the petite brunette into his arms once again. He paused, and gingerly picked up the twisted remains of her glasses.

"That was unnecessary. She was of no harm." Luxord said in a tight voice, brow furrowed. Larxene shrugged.

"Whatever."

_**~FLASHBACK END~**_

"So I got fucking stomped by Larxene? Awesome." Courtney said in a deadpan voice, rubbing her jaw. She could feel the lump of a nasty bruise and winced at ho tender it was.

"Do you remember anything else? Fuck, my head's pounding." Courtney asked, holding her head. Colleen shook her head.

"No...after that it's just a blank." Colleen said. Courtney untangled herself from Colleen's arm and limped to the nearest wall. She pressed her hands against it, grunting. She slowly moved down the wall, shuffling inch by inch. Her hands moved over the white expanse, trying to find some crack or seam hat would indicate a door.

"What are you doing?" Colleen asked, now crouched by Julie and rubbing her back in slow circles.

"Trying to find a fucking way out of this white nothingness. There has to be a way!" Courtney said angrily, kicking the wall in frustration.

Suddenly, slender black lines burst into existence beneath Courtney's fingertips. In the blink of an eye, a black door appeared before her. The doors swung forward, throwing the tiny brunette across the room. Courtney grunted as she collided with the floor, sliding across it until she came to rest by a stunned Julie and Colleen.

There in the doorway, illuminated by a bright light, was Saix. The X shaped scar on his forehead seemed to glow vividly, set above his feral yellow eyes. A Claymore was held in one hand, looking menacing. It was almost as tall as Courtney.

_**"GRRRRROWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!" **_Saix's menacing yowl cut through the air. The three girls shuddered, skin crawling with foreboding.

"Oh fuck me."

_**A/N: Alright, so tell me what you think! I'm always open to suggestions, not commands! **_

_**Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! :D**_


	3. Combo!

_**A/N: Alright, let's get this show started! And to just let you guys know, I'm on Archive of our Own as well! Or more commonly know as Ao3. So check it out!**_

_**And I will shamelessly recommend my new Attack on Titan fic, Roses and Feathers to my fans. Go check it out and leave a review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_**WARNING: RATED FOR HOMOSEXUALITY, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, BLOOD, GORE, AND SHENANIGANS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**Orly?**_

_**Ch 3**_

_**Combo!**_

Courtney slowly stood to her feet, her blue eyes locked onto Saix's shuddering form as he took a step forward.

"Julie...tell me you can stand up buddy." Courtney said in a low voice, hands shaking as Saix creeped closer. Julie grabbed at her shoulder and struggled to her feet.

"I'm fine." Julie mumbled through the haze of her concussion.

"Great... cause I'm gonna need you for a combo, okay?" Courtney said, wrapping her arm around Julie's waist.

"Colleen, stand back." Courtney said, gritting her jaw tightly. Colleen skittered to the back of the room, pressing herself into the far corner. Julie slowly righted herself up, and lifted her fists shakily. The had both trained in the same martial arts class, and made excellent fighting partners...well, when both were fully functional and ready at least.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLL." Saix snarled yet again, lifting his Claymore high. With a strangled scream, he charged forward and brought it down. The floor cracked beneath his weapons might, shards of marble flying high into the air. Julie and Courtney had thrown themselves to the side, crouching low to the ground. Julie stumbled, tripping over her own feet and landing with an ungraceful thud onto the floor. Her vision swam with the pulsating glow of the room, and her head felt as if it were splitting open. Unable to help herself, Julie emptied her stomach. She was left vulnerable, unable to defend herself as Saix drew close.

"No! Julie!" Courtney yelled, lunging towards Saix with arm outstretched. She slammed into her much bigger opponent. A barrage of fists slammed into his midsection, but it was for naught. With a swing of his arm, Courtney was sent flying across the room. She slammed into the wall, her spine creaking in protest Courtney let a ragged gasp flutter past her lips as she collapsed on the floor, her fingers twitching. She coughed, vision sliding in and out of a blurry filter.

The brunette lifted her head as Saix drew close, his foot steps reverberating through the marble floor. She glimpsed his vibrant blue hair before his boot came crashing down on her head, forcing it to the floor with a crack. Courtney's vision swam, and her jaw creaked in agonizing protest. Fresh blood seeped from her already caked mouth, coating her tongue in a coppery taste. Saix lifted his Claymore high, eyes fixated on her prone body. He would bring it down on her soft body and watch as she crumbled beneath his weapon.

"Fuck you." Courtney spat, fingers scraping against the marble floor. Before Saix could slice into her body, a shoe collided against the back of his head. He turned with a snarl, his yellow eyes bulging with anger. Colleen stood there, shaking with terror. With arm extended, she stood with only one shoe on her foot.

"G-get away from her!" She squeaked, terror filled in her eyes. Saix lifted his foot from Courtney's face and stomped closer to the tall girl. Right behind him, Courtney dragged herself to a standing position and huffed angrily. She wiped the blood from her mouth, smearing it across her pale skin. She looked across the room, locking eyes with Julie. Julie looked better...well, better enough to not wobble on her feet.

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAARRRLLLLLLLLLLL." Colleen cowered as Saix loomed above her, Claymore at the ready.

"N-nice Puppy." she stammered, lifting her arms as if to shield herself. Before Saix could bring his Claymore down, a yell broke through the air. Courtney came up behind the Diviner, her eyes wild with rage.

"HEY DUMBASS!" She yelled, and slammed her elbow into the back of his neck. He shuddered and stumbled, allowing Courtney to latch onto his back like some sort of human sized parasite. Her arms wrapped around his throat like a vise. He released a strangled yowl, trying to pry her arms from around his throat.

"Colleen! Scram!" Courtney yelled, her muscles straining to stay on Saix. Colleen threw herself to the side, just as Julie darted in front of Saix. With a yell, her leg snapped out and crashed into Saix's midsection. He doubled over and dropped his Claymore, wheezing for air. Courtney dug her knees in, unwilling to let go. Without another thought, Julie swung her fist out and caught Saix in the jaw. With the lack of air and rage packed blow, he was sent to the floor. Courtney rolled off his back, and gave him a kick to the stomach as well. Courtney huffed, and coughed with her hands on her knees.

"Great combo man. Now lets...get outta here." Courtney said pointing to the still open door. She straightened up and let Julie lean on her shoulder, and waited for Colleen to retrieve her boot.

"What do we do? Just wander around until we find a way out?" Colleen asked as they cautiously left the room and walked down the hall.

"It's our only option. We don't have any powers, and I don't want to be around when 'Puppy' wakes up." Courtney grumbled, peering around one white corner. All the halls were the same, and it was confusing to navigate. Courtney didn't even know where they were.

"What are we gonna do if someone else finds us?" Colleen asked. Courtney stopped, and squeezed Julie's arm.

"I dunno. But we might be fucked no matter what if we can't find a way out." She said in a low voice. Colleen's shoulders sagged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

_**A/N: I'm going to be honest, I might focus more of the reboot because it is different than the original. But don't worry! I'll still focus on Reckoning!**_

_**Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! :D**_


	4. Pocky!

_**A/N: READ. AND REVIEW. I KNOW YOU FUCKERS ARE OUT THERE! **_

_**Disclimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_**WARNING: RATED FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, MENTIONS OF DRUGS, HOMOSEXUALITY, SEXUALITY IN GENERAL, SNARKYNESS, AND GENERAL DUMBASSERY.**_

_**Orly?**_

_**Ch 4**_

_**Pocky!**_

The trio shuffled along the never ending white hallways for what seemed to be hours. At this point, they were dragging themselves on. Too tired to walk any faster, but too desperate to stop.

"I'm starting to wonder if we should have just stayed in the room." Colleen whined, shoulders sagging and head hanging. Julie sighed, and ran a hand through her caked hair.

"And have to deal with an beserk Saix again? I'd rather not." she said. Courtney nodded in agreement, though it was followed by a loud curse as they turned yet another corner an came upon yet another white hallway.

"For fucks sake! What is it with these stupid white hallways?!" She yelled in frustration, kicking a wall in aggravation.

"Hey hey, not so loud. You're killing my jam." A voice complained from behind the three. Courtney lifted her head and saw no other than Demyx standing in the white hallway with Sitar in hand. Of course, most of his face was covered by tape and a small metal covering for his nose.

He strummed the strings of his Sitar, letting loose a few calming notes in the air. Of course, that did little to ease the tension. He shuffled nervously and smiled in an uneasy fashion.

"So um...you guys look-"

"Fucking terrible." Courtney interjected. She stepped forward, only to have Demyx reflexively shy away from her. Understandable, since it was Courtney who broke his nose in the first place.

"Well, yeah. I guess Saix didn't go easy on you guys." He said, dispelling his Sitar with a flurry of bubbles and music notes.

"No shit Sherlock. I'm surprised we beat him at all. Course, we are a pretty amazing team." Courtney said, brushing off a little dried blood from her shirt. Julie rolled her eyes and elbowed Courtney in the ribs. The smaller brunette hissed and doubled over.

"Fuck you!" she wheezed.

"Hey, sorry about Courtney breaking your nose. But well...you can understand." Julie asked. Demyx nodded, eyes creasing behind his nose mask and tape.

"Yeah, I can understand. It was pretty freaky...can I help you guys out?" Demyx asked. At least he was reasonable and understanding. It was doubtful the rest of the Organization would be as such.

"Get us out of this fucking maze." Courtney grumbled, casting a glare at Julie. Julie only gave her a shrug.

Demyx smiled brightly.

"Hey! I can do that! Where do you guys wanna go first?" Demyx asked.

Julie opened her mouth to say 'medical wing' but Courtney...

"FOOD!" The short brunette blurted out loudly.

"I second that!" Colleen added, just as loudly. Julie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We're caked in blood, look like shit, and all you guys can think about is food?" Julie said in an exasperate tone.

"I'm fuckin hungry." Courtney complained, rubbing her stomach. As if to prove her point, it rumbled loud enough to make Demyx look mildly disturbed.

"So kitchen it is first?" He asked, unsure.

"I suppose. There's no reasonable way to deal with these two." Julie sighed.

"Food!" Julie's two companions cheered, high-fiving excitedly. With the three battered girls in tow, Demyx led them through several sharp turns before stopping at a wide door with a wooden door. It swung open with ease to reveal the kitchen.

The first thought that came to Coutney's mind was 'homey'. Unlike the rest of the Castle, the room wasn't painted the same glowing white color. Cool blue walls met her eyes and warm brown countertops filled the large area. Barstools were lined up in front of a long counter, wine glasses hung above it. A long table sat beside the small bar area, a dozen or so chairs tucked up next to it. Industrial sized appliances packed the kitchen, and made the three girls gape in awe.

"Damn, who cooks in here?" Julie asked, drifting to the smooth wooden cabinets and humming fridge.

"Depends on which day. We usually take turns, but Axel isn't allowed to cook...ever." Demyx said.

"Why?" Colleen asked. Demyx shuddered and he looked terrified.

"Because..._**reasons**_." He whispered. Before Colleen could press even further (with a terrified face) Courtney exclaimed.

"**MOTHERFUCKING POKCY**! THEY HAVE MOTHERFUCKING POCKY!" Courtney screamed in joy, jumping on a counter to hold a box of the coveted sweet to her chest.

"Hey! Where's you find that?" Julie demanded. She reached up to try and take the box but Courtney hissed and jumped away.

_"My precioussssssss!" _

"I...don't even want to know." Demyx said as he watched Julie and Courtney _grapple_ in the _middle of the kitchen _over some _pocky_.

"Yeah, I didn't want to either, but Courtney corrupted me years ago." Colleen said with a shrug.

From the entrance of the kitchen, Axel and Luxord could ony watch with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Well, this is quite fascinating." Luxord commented with an amused grin as he sipped at his cup of tea. Axel only looked bewildered by the sight of two _almost _women rumbling around the kitchen and fighting over some food.

"This is weirder than Demyx on pot brownies." Axel said as Courtney and Julie rolled past. They finally came to a stop, Julie triumphantly pinning the smaller girl beneath her.

"Ha!" Julie exclaimed, holding the pocky high above her head as her knee dug into Courtney's back. Courtney tried and failed to lift herself from the ground, and resorted to laying there in defeat.

"Nice to see that the skirmish with _VI _didn't tire you out much." Luxord chuckled, smiling down at Courtney. The small brunette huffed and gave the Gambler a wry look.

"Please, it takes a shit ton more than that to tire me out." She huffed. Luxord lifted one eyebrow in a quizzical manner.

"Oh? You must be full of energy!"

"Yeah, and you're full of- gack!" Courtney coughed as Julie dug into her back to try and curb her potty mouth.

"Sorry 'bout her. She's a bit wire up right now." Juie said, standing up and dusting herself off (though it made little difference compared to the blood still stained on her clothes).

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Shit, she can't be as bad as Demyx when he gets higher than a kite." Axel commented.

"Heey! You said I acted normal!" Demyx whined. Luxord only shook his head.

_**A/N: I...need to go to bed. XD I stayed up too late to write this.**_

_**Anyways, Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! :D**_


End file.
